The present invention generally relates to an adjustable muscular releasing and stretching exercise device. More specifically, the invention is an adjustable standing muscular releasing and stretching exercise device that can be used in a standing position by a user.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable muscular releasing and stretching exercise device that has an adjustable rolling mechanism that can be adjusted anywhere along the vertical linear base of the adjustable releasing and stretching exercise device.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adjustable muscular releasing and stretching exercise device that has a roller mechanism that can be removed and attached to an exterior vertical support.
What is really needed is an adjustable muscular releasing and stretching exercise device that has an adjustable roller mechanism that can be adjusted along a wide range of positions along the muscular releasing and stretching device while a user is standing and can be removed and attached to an exterior vertical support.